The New Addition
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: This is a story of the "new addition" to the wolf pack. Not only is this person new, but its a girl. The wolf pack seems to be rather close to her, and take in as a sister of their own. Sorry for the crappy summary, once again im not very good at that.
1. Meeting The Wolf

**Author's Note: OKay so just to let you know i have never read any of the twilight saga books, but i guess i intend to. I have seen the movies and hey once a spark flows a spark flows. So this sort of an "in between" story. Once Jacob cools down at the end of New Moon.**

~~~Bella's Pov~~~

It all started near the holidays. I went over to see Jacob. Him and his other...unique friends. The door opened and I saw Jake's smiling face greeting me.

"Is that her."

The voice was female, that's for sure. Jacob moved to the side revealing a girl. She looked to be his age, her skin was tan as was theirs, and she had shoulder length silky black hair. Her chocolate eyes glared at me. Jacob nodded, "yes this is Bella." He said.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" I whispered to Jake. "Don't talk about me as if im not here!" she yelled, immediately being held back by Sam. "Whoa chill there girl." Sam said to her, pulling her into the main room. She continued to glare at me while being forced away from me. "Vampires aren't the only one's craving your blood." She said to me, before Sam placed his hand over her mouth. "W-Who is she?" I asked, "and what did she mean by that craving my blood thing." Jake looked at me and sighed, "her name is Leilani, we found her in the woods." He said then closed the door behind me, "she's the new addition...to the wolf pack."

"So you mean she's-."

"Like us?" he interrupted, then shook his head, "No she isn't exactly a wolf...well she is but on different terms."

"Lei! You said you try and act like your okay with her!" I could hear Sam yell. "I cant help it...its her smell I just can't stand it." I heard her reply. "Then maybe you need to go cool off." He replied, and soon enough she walked back to where we were. She stopped in front of me, glaring at me, and then walked out of the door. "Her brother was like us, and he was killed...by vampires." Jake said as the door shut behind her. "Her mother and father were both killed as well." It then clicked, "so that's why she doesn't like me." He nodded, "just give her a moment to cool off. She'll be okay." I looked out the window, seeing her sit in the snow. Jake led me into the main room and Emily served us hot chocolate. We talked for a bit and then Emily seemed to gaze at Jacob. "Why don't you go get her Jacob." She said. He gave a nod, glancing at me then walked outside. A few minutes later he walked in with her in his arms. It was obvious to me and to everyone else that she was crying. She hid her face on Jacobs chest, and her body was trembling. "She doesn't like being alone, so whenever she acts out we send out her outside." Quil said with a smirk, "its basically our way of training her."

"Shut your mouth!" She said through what seemed like a low growl, "Im already alone, I was alone, and I always will be alone!" She pushed herself away from Jacob, forcing him to set her down and she walked to the corner of the room. Jacob slapped Quil in the back of the head and everyone else glared at him, except me. My attention went toward Leilani. She certainly was pretty. She even looked like some sort of model, so it was hard to believe she could be a wolf. A saw her gaze move to me out of the corner of her eye and I quickly looked away. "Lei! Come on over here yeah?" Sam said, waving her over. "Why? Im supposed to be alone right? That is your sick way of 'training' me isn't it." She mumbled. "Oh come on Quil was just joking." He said and she stood up, walking over to us. She sat next to Jake on the couch, and he put his arm around her, gently nudging her. "Are you two like...going out or something?" I asked softly. Her eyes immediately darted to me, "None of your business..." she growled out.

"Come on sis stop being so cruel." Paul said, throwing a cookie at her. She caught it with ease, her reflexes seeming amazing. The whole time her gaze never left me, until Jake stole the cookie from her. "What did you mean by that whole v ampires aren't the only one's craving my blood thing?" I asked. It seemed as if I was just asking for trouble. "What I mean is watch your back, our I'll tear you to shreds personally." She said then gave a wicked grin. Jake then gave her thigh a pat, "chill it Leilani, Bella's cool." He said, but it didn't seem to shake the evil look she gave me. "Oh and we aren't going out Bella." Jake said, looking at me with a smirk. "Leilani truly is like our sister, and naturally since she's the only girl in the pack we protect her like no other." Quil said, giving Leilani a wink. She smirked, then casually ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face for only a moment. "Yeah, but she's normally real cool." Paul said, "unlike today...she's in a mood."

"I am not in a mood Paul! How do you expect me to act with a girl like her around!" she said in protest. "Look, im sorry about what happened to your family, but I can assure you the Cullens would never do that!" I said, getting a bit defensive. "And I can assure you that no matter what you say, I'll never forget what their kind did to me." She said, glaring at me. "But you're here now and with these wonderful people, they brought you something good." I said, and she stood up. However, Jacob held on to her hand. "Leilani, watch your heat." He said softly. "Her heat isn't the only thing she needs to watch." Sam said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate, "control your temper or you're going back outside."

Once again she made that low growling noise and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, whatever." She said then sat back down. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Jacob said, as Leilani's gaze went toward the tree. "You think." She muttered, "I'll never get along with her Jacob, im sorry."

"Look im sure your brother was a great wolf-."

"My brother is and always will be a great wolf." She interrupted.

"Isn't he...dead." I asked, slightly confused.

The whole room grew silent. "Oooo bad choice of words Bella." Jacob said, as Paul and Quil smirked. "Wh-What why? Whats going on!?" I said, standing up. Leilani stood up as well, glaring at me. "Run..." she growled, morphing into a wolf. She chased me out of the house and into the snow. She pounced on me, pinning me to the ground and growled. Jacob, Quil, Paul, and Sam stood in the doorway laughing. "What! You guys are actually going to let her do this to me!" I screamed. She morphed back into a human and smirked, "not today Bella." She said then got off of me, "why would I kill you in front of Jacob." She then ran back to them and Paul put his arm around her and she smirked, "Never talk about my brother again Bella!" She yelled, then walked into the house. Jacob looked at me with a smile and I gave a sarcastic grin. He walked over to me and helped me up, "Don't worry...her bark is much worse than her bite. Literally, she wont hurt you." He said as we walked back inside.

"Nice show sis!" Quil said, giving her a high five. She accepted it and then hugged him, "thanks bro." She glanced back at me with a smirk, her eyes giving a certain glint. I still wonder why they praised her for attacking me, but im sure I will find out soon enough. That was the first day I met Leilani, but I was sure it was not the last time I would see her.

**Okay so yeah, please comment!  
**


	2. Wolf Stench

~~~Bella's PoV~~~

I thought it was just going to be another normal school day. I should have known school would never be normal, not as long as you had a boyfriend vampire who went there. But, today was different.

It started when the gang was hanging outside. Eric and Angela were filming things, while Mike, Jessica, and Tyler were discussing something. Then they pulled up. The Cullens. I set the book I was reading down as my boyfriend stepped out of the car, gazing at me. But soon, his gaze left me and went to another car that had pulled up. A girl in tight dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, a gray takntop, and a black leather a jacket stepped out of the car. Her tan skin seemed flawless, and her chocolate eyes glistened under what little sun there was. Immediately I knew it was Leilani.

Every guy on the lot turned to look at her. Seeming to be out of admiration and infatuation. All except Edward. He seemed...upset. Leilani thanked whoever was driving the black sports car, then grabbed her bag and walked past me. Out of the corner of her eye she glared at me, when suddenly Tyler stopped her.

"Hey you're the new girl right." He said, as if that line didn't seem familiar.

She gave a smile, one that seemed more like smirk. "Yeah that's right. Im Leilani, and you are?" she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Uh Tyler...Tyler Crowley." He said. This time she gave a smile, a true smile. "Nice to meet you." She whispered, before walking off again.

"What is that wolf doing here..."

I jumped, only because the voice had shocked me. I turned to see Edward, glaring down at me. "I-I don't know...look just forget about it okay." I said, trying to soothe him. But his gaze left me, up to where Leilani was. I glanced behind me, seeing her standing on the school steps looking at us. Has she heard what he said?

They were starring at each other, as if their gaze could meet from two different ends of the lot. She turned away, walking inside of the school and his gaze returned to me. "Did you read her mind?" I said anxiously, "What was she thinking?"

He gave smirk, leaning into me. Although his smirk had something else behind it, like he was still upset. "I can't read her mind..." he whispered. My heart sank into my chest. He couldn't read her mind! He also couldn't read mine, and that's what gained his interest in me in the first place! Just then the bell rang, announcing to all it was time to get to class. He sighed, pulling away from me grabbing his bag and walking up to the steps. He glanced back at me, "You coming?"

I stood there for a moment, then grabbed my bag and walked over to him. "Why can't you read her mind?" I asked, looking up at him to see if I could catch his gaze, but he wouldn't look at me. "Its like me not being able to read yours...i don't know why." He said softly. We walked into our separate classes, and just my luck, Leilani was in my first period.

* * *

The day went by smoothly. Well, at least for me. I didn't see Leilani around and I had heard that she went home right after lunch for some reason. Served her right though, she was always so bad around me. After school I said goodbye to the Cullens then drove home, just expecting to relax, but Jacob was on my doorstep. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he honestly didn't look amused.

Once he saw me he ran up to me, half smiling, and half glaring. "What the hell did those Cullens do to Leilani." He said rather harshly. Was Leilani more important to him than I was? Would he kill me to protect her? Those were questions I shouldn't have been worrying about but I couldn't help it.

"I-I...don't know what you mean." I managed to say.

"Leiliani came home crying and out of breath." He said, his smile now gone, "and when I asked her what was wrong she wouldn't say. She never just doesn't speak to me!"

it was then when it hit me. Sure, Jacob was a wolf boy, but he was still a boy. He had a crush....on Leilani. That could be the case or possibly the wolves really didn't see them as her little sister.

"Look Jake I already told you I don't know now perhaps you should just go home to her alright!" I said then attempted to brush past him but he grabbed my arm. "Bella. . .I need to know what made her upset like that, and I need to know now." He whispered. "Look I said I don't know! You found her what about a month ago in the woods and you expect her to open up to you like she's some book. She may be a wolf but that doesn't mean she has to tell you everything!" I said then snatched my arm away and ran into my house. It was harsh to say such things to Jacob, and I regret every word.

* * *

A couple of hours later I heard a car horn. I looked out my window to see Edward. I was thankful to see him and immediately I ran downstairs and jumped in the passenger seat of his car. "We need to discuss something..." he said then drove off. At least it wasn't the 'we need to talk' line but....it still sounded pretty bad. He drove to a local ice cream parlor, and once he parked he opened my door for me. I thanked him then followed him inside. Immediately I spotted Jake and Leilani sitting in a booth. Leilani looked up at me as I entered, and jake glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. Where they....on a date?

No, Leilani appeared upset. She changed out of the clothes she was wearing at school unlike me. I couldn't help but notice how she looked amazing in everything she wore, not that I was jealous or anything. Edward pulled me as far away as possible from them and sat me down. He sighed, as if he was attempting to find the words to say to me. Finally his lips parted and I prepared myself for his words.

"That girl...over there. The one that reeks of wolves. Is of vampire blood."


	3. A Wish Upon The Moon

"No! What!" I exclaimed, which caused the stares of many people in the parlor. I smiled nervously, running my fingers through my hair and calmed myself down. "Edward, no, you're horribly confused. She's like them, like Jacob. I saw her change myself, she tackled me down!" I said in a whisper. "She did what?" He muttered, his eyes darting over toward her. "nothing...i mean nothing..."

~~~Leilani's Point of View~~~

"So Leilani...are you going tell me what happened, or what." Jacob said. I dipped my spoon in the bowl of rainbow sherbet and gave a sad smile. "Nothing happened, i was just lonely, upset." I whispered, when i felt someone starring. My eyes darted toward the corner of the room and i gave a menacing smirk. "Bella's told Edward that i tackled her down, the blood is rushing in his body. He's getting quite defensive." I muttered, slipping a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. "How can you tell?" Jacob asked, his eyes wide in amazement. "I just can..." I murmured, as i swallowed then looked towards the door. A breeze rolled in as the door swung open and the pale Cullen family walked in. Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed, "let's get out of here."

Before we could make a move, Emmett noticed me and waved. "Yo! Kid!" He called out, a smirk on his features. Edward turned to look at him n shock and i merely gave off a low growling noise. Jacob gently dragged me toward the door, careful not to loosen his grip on me. As he pulled me out, Rosalie tugged on Emmett, "She isn't one of us anymore Emmett, she's one of them, she's wolves property now." she whispered, and Jacob glared. When he pulled me out, he let go of my arm and starred at me.

"What was that about!" He said through a glare.

"What was what about?" I responded.

"That! She' isn't one of us! What does she mean by that!" He yelled. After that Jacob could barely get his words out. "Lei, I-I...I'm already losing Bella to those Damn Cullens, i can't lose you too!" To hear him talk about that Bella girl in such a way, to see that look in his eyes, to see how much he cared for her...it tore me apart inside. "Lose me! Jacob you never _had _me" I yelled as a crack of lightning filled the sky and the clouds began to sprinkle rain as if to help cover the tears that began to run down my face. I turned to leave, but he gripped my wrist yet again.

"Lei-"

"No! Jacob! I get it now okay! I finally realized that..." I paused to swallow, hoping to contain the rivers of tears that begged to flow. "That...this whole month, you've only been using me to try and fill some void in you because of Bella! You've been using me Jake..." I could feel his his grip ease up a bit as he realized the truth. "No...Leliani." He whispered. "You love her Jakey boy. I get it. Just...don't bring me into your little quarrels. I have enough problems as it is." I said then gently slipped my arm away from his grip. I took a few steps back into the shadows, then spun on my heels and took off into the darkness. By the time I took off, I had morphed into a wolf, and I could feel the night breeze run through my fur. By the time I got back to the reservation, Paul was waiting up for me. He casually approached me, resting his warm hand on my cold bare shoulder. "Jake said you'd be coming home alone, and that he needed some time on his own..." He whispered, as if he didn't want to startle me or something. Before i knew it. I couldn't contain my emotions any longer and my body began to tremble and I fell into him.

I felt his arms wrap around my shaking body and pull me as close as possible. So close that i could feel his heartbeat. It was quick, like he was mad, or something. However, that wasn't my main concern. "The funny thing is...I always knew Paul. I knew it all along, and I let myself get close to him." His hand traveled up and down my back, attempting to comfort me. "Go get changed, and we can go for a walk." he whispered. I slowly nodded, prying myself away from him and heading inside, maneuvering my way to my room.

There was a small blood red box sitting on my bed, but I chose to ignore it. I slipped off my shirt, then my shorts. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, and began to comb out my hair. I found a few twigs and fragments of leaves as I did, and huffed. Running in wolf form wasn't always the _best _way to travel. Being as sad as I was, I had completely forgotten that I left the door open, and instantly regretted it.

"Leilani...your body!"

I quickly turned around to see Paul standing in shock. "I came here...to...to um tell you that Sam and Emily are...um...what happened to you?" He stepped closer, running a gentle hand over my scars as if he didn't care i was half naked. "These marks, they're bites. Bites of a vampire." he muttered, his free hand balling into the tightest fist I had ever seen. Before he could even make another assumption, I stopped his thoughts. "I was bitten okay, get over it." I said, nervously running my hand against my arm.

"Why is there two marks?" He protested.

"I was bitten by two, one realized it was wrong and sucked the venom out of me. I'm not like them! I know what you're thinking!" I said, my cheeks flushing red with anger. "Jacob won't be happy to hear about this." He said that so calmly, as if he just expected me to be cool with it. Like it was tradition to tell a secret. "No paul! Please! Jacob can't know..he'll freak!" I begged, quickly slipping on a black v-neck. As if covering the marks would help him forget all about it. I moved close to him, gripping his arm and looked up to him, my eyes glazing over with a look of pain. "Please...Paul..." I whispered. He opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by a slamming door. I seperated myself from him as we both heard the quick footsteps wander around.

"Paul, Paul!"

The voice belonged to Jacob, and it was easy to tell he was worried. "We're back here, everything is fine!" He called out, not moving his gaze off of me. The next thing we heard were quick footsteps, running towards the back and soon enough Jacob was at my door, topless, yet again. "Lei, are you okay?" Jacob said, leaning over and placing his hands on his knees, obviously out of breath. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "The...The redhead, she's on your trail." We all exchanged worried glances, "you said she was on Bella's!" I protested. He gulped then stood straight. "On my way back...I picked up her stench, she was following your trail, she went to that place where you always run off to, to sit alone. The place by the creak."

I instantly growled, as Paul wrapped his arms around me, and my body heat rose. "She was on my territory!" I barked, and fought to get away as if she was right in front of me. "Forget that! I'm just glad you're safe!" He said, then looked over at Paul, "give us a minute?" Paul merely nodded, and I tore away from his grip, crossing my arms over my chest and giving a child-like huff. Once Paul left, Jacob closed the door and leaned against it. It was quiet, for what seemed like forever, but soon he spoke up. "Leilani...you are _such_ a great girl but-"

"But i'm not Bella..." I interrupted.

He gave a smirk, then walked over to me. "No you're not Bella...you're different. Way different. Which is why I think I've grown so attached to you in such a small amount of time." He said in a hushed tone, placing his warm hands on my waist. My heart beat quickened as I looked up at him, his light brown eyes gazing in to mine. He licked his lips, and I knew that was a sign that he was trying to think of what to say. "This is so selfish of me, Leliani, I know, but...please...I want you to be by my side. Stick with me through all of this. Be the one to make me smile when i'm heartbroken because of her." My eyes narrowed to a glare and I snatched myself away. "If she causes you so much pain...why don't you just get rid of her..." I muttered, looking down at the wooden floor. I could feel how shocked he was, but paid no attention to it. "No matter how much pain she causes me...I can't just get rid of her Leilani! You know that!" He protested, "Like every time you run off, you leave me worried sick. Every day you have to go to school with those Cullens...I'm pissed!" The next thing I knew, he had wrapped his arms around me from behind, laying his head on my shoulder. "Every time you look at me with those eyes of yours...and I know you're upset. It kills me..." He whispered. At that moment I was so afraid that he would be able to hear my fast heartbeat, I looked down and tried to calm myself. "I'll be there..." was all I could seem to get out. He spun me around and smiled, lifting me off the ground.

"You're the best!" He exclaimed.

I gave a laugh, nudging him, "Just put me down Jakey boy." No later did he gently lay me down on the bed, and gazed at me. "Sometimes...when I look at you, it's like I wish I never had these feelings for Bella...never knew her." He whispered. My chocolate eyes widened and he smirked. "But that's something...that's just something I can't change." He then stood straight and walked over to the door. "Night Lei, see you in the morning." He said, then shut off the light and closed the door. I rolled over, looking up at the moon behind my window and gave a sigh. My lips curved into a small smile as I closed my eyes. "Sometimes... I wish..." I muttered before I fell asleep.


	4. Welcome to the Pack

**A/N: Once again I do not own any of the twilight saga related stuff and such and such. Sorry it's been awhile since i've updated. I promise i'll try my best now that i've acquired a new phone! w**

The next morning I was awakened by something unfamiliar. I felt the warmth of breathing down the nape of my neck and her someone snapping their fingers. My chocolate eyes fluttered open and once my blurry vision cleared I spotted Jake. "Rise and shine sleepy head, you arent going to school today." he whispered. I soon glared and rolled over, curling myself up into a ball under the covers. "then why are you waking me up!" I groaned. He simply pulled the covers off of me and chucked. "There is someone the pack wants you to meet."

I gave a deep sigh and sat up, running my fingers through my hair. Jake held out his hand and I took it, letting him pull me out of bed. As we entered the main room I spotted a younger boy as tan as the rest of us sitting alone on one of the couches. "is it him?" I whispered, and Jake nodded in response.

I made my way over to the boy and sat next to him. "what's up?" I asked. The boy starred at his lap for awhile, and then looked up at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. The terror. The frustration. I quickly pulled him close to me, wrapping my arms around him in a big hug. I didn't say a word, but I felt his arms find their way around my body.

"You're warm..." he whispered, "And I can feel your heart beat."

His voice seemed to be in a daze-like state, as if he didnt realize what he was saying. My lips curved into a smile as I gently pulled away, tucking my bangs behind my ear. "I'm Leilani, lei for short, and you are?" It took him awhile but finally he said, "I'm Seth...Seth Clearwater." my eyes slightly widened as I looked up at the rest of the pack whom were now standing near us. I gazed into Seth's eyes and offered a smile. "welcome to the pack Seth"

I spent the morning with Seth. After I slipped on some sweats and a comfortable shirt, we spent the hours talking with each other. We found ourselves on one of the couches, tucked under a blanket. I put my arm around him as he gently lay his head on my shoulder, starring at the book I was reading. I told him it was a book I had to read for school, but he insisted on being near me. "How ya doing Seth?" I whispered, not looking up from the page I was reading. "I'm okay. Although Paul doesn't seem to happy that your spending your day off with me." he said. "Chill. I think this is what the pack wanted, since I'm the only girl in the pack I guess they thought i'd be-"

"You aren't the only girl anymore." he interrupted.

I closed the book and looked at him curiously. "what do you mean?" I asked him, but before he had a chance to answer we heard someone enter and a new scent became aware.  
"what are you doing with my brother?"

A rather skinny yet muscular girl stood above me, glaring down at me with a look of pure hatred. "Sis calm down! She's part of the pack!" Seth protested, standing in the middle of us. "Part of the pack, she looks more like a toy..a preppy girl."

That's where I drew the line.

"You want to take this outside!" I said, now standing up as well. Seth pushed his sister back slightly as we glared at each other, practically begging to rip out each other's heart out.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Jake. "Yo cool your jets Lei, don't want to go fighting useless fights." he said giving his classic smirk. "yeah that's right preppy, don't fight a fight you can't handle." the girl said, smirking as well.

"Leah please just stop." I heard Seth mumble.

My blood began to boil and I tackled her down to the ground, knocking her hair against the cold hardwood floor. "I'll knock you so far down, you'll be afraid to even say my name." I muttered, practically growling. "I'll make you regret those words and leave you running with your tail between your legs." she barked back and instantly we found ourselves outside. She tackled me down first, but I flipped her and bit her arm. I could feel the twigs breaking under my huge paws as we tussled. The boys sat and watched, while Seth starred on nervously.

I tossed Leah into a nearby tree and I could hear as the impact cause the tree to crack. She morphed back into a human and I took that as the end of the fight. I morphed back as well and glared. "Learn not to mess with me!" I barked. She glared at me from afar. I simply fixed my bangs and walked back to the group. "I'm sorry for my sister, agh she's going to be such a pain now though that she lost a fight." Seth said. "Chill dude, but your sister should learn not to provoke me." I muttered the last part as I walked past them and back inside. I was flicking flakes of snow of my tan skin as I heard the boys walk back in. The hair on the back of my neck instantly stood on end as I smelled the same disgusting scent from before.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Leah fussing at Seth outside. I glared, getting ready to pounce yet again but stopped when Jake grabbed my hand. "I know she's a bit testy-"

"A bit? The girl thinks I'm a push over!" I interrupted.

He sighed and gave a smirk, pulling me closer. "Chill, she's part of the pack Lei, there's nothing you or myself can do about it."

I nodded but out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah grab Seth's arm. I gave what seemed to be a low growl but Jake held me back. "they'll be back..." he whispered. I watched as Leah dragged Seth away, who looked back at me and gave a small wave. Once they were out of sight, I pulled away from his grip and sighed. "I'm going to the creek, I'll be back at a reasonable hour." I muttered walking toward the door.

"A reasonable hour?" paul asked.

"She means like midnight..it's always the same." Quil stated.

"Lei you know the redhead is on your trail." Jake insisted.

I paused for a moment then smirked, "hope she finds what she's looking for." I whispered as I ran out into the cold and soon my shoe prints turned into to giant paw prints in the thick snow.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me uber excited! **


	5. Deals With Stolen Kisses

The next morning was depressing to say the least. When I woke up the warmth I had felt the night before was no longer there and I realized that Jacob was no longer by side. When I removed the covers the cold came as a stinging shock. I probably should have worn more than shorts and a t-shirt when I went to bed. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around. There was a plate of cookies on my desk and I couldn't help but walk over to it.

"Merry almost Christmas. My first time baking, and sorry for my sister. Seth." I read the note under the plate softly. I smiled to myself but then heard a loud crash and jumped a bit.

I peeked into the hall and tip-toed out. I had to check it out, what if we were getting robbed or something? "Shut the hell up Paul." I heard Jake say. So that is where he went? Woke up early to fight with Paul? I rolled my eyes at the thought they could possibly be fighting about Bella.

"Stop acting like you like Leilani!" Oh, there was Paul's voice. Those words crushed what little pieces of heart I had left. What were they arguing about? I quietly inched forward, my back pressed against the wall.

"I'm not acting like anything! If I was then I wouldnt feel this way...I wouldn't have feelings for Lei!" Jake argued, but it only sounded like he was trying to convince himself. I could feel the tears swelling in my throat, but I gulped them down.

"What feelings Brah? The ones you force yourself to have because you realize that Bella doesn't want you!" Paul retorted. My eyes widened slightly as I inched even closer. It seemed to take forever for Jake to answer back. "You're only using Lei, and you're killing her on the inside in the process of it." Paul stated before Jake could even think of an answer.

"What...what are you trying to make me do." He whispered, but the house was so quiet that I could hear it as if he was talking normally. That's when I finally noticed how quiet the house actually was. No one else could be home, plus my senses weren't picking anyone else but them.

"I want you to admit that you don't like her, and admit that I'm better for her." Paul stated rather calmly. I covered my mouth to keep from letting out a gasp of shock.

"Since when do you like her!" I could hear the shock in Jake's voice. I had to admit, I had no idea Paul was even remotely attracted to me.

"Does it matter. Just tell her." Paul paused, then I heard an odd sound. It sounded like something being swept to the side. "In fact...tell her now."

My heart tightened and I peered around the corner to see Paul starring at me, but Jake wasn't. His hands were balled into fist. "Uh..." was all I could seem to get out before Jacob lunged at Paul.

"You knew she was awake!" Jacob yelled while trying to throw punches. I ran over and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. I placed myself between them, and stood my grounds.

"Leilani get out of the way!" Paul warned me, but I shook my head. If I was going to be the only thing between them, then so be it.

"Lei, move." Jake ordered me. With my feet placed firmly on the ground, I shook my head. "Let me fight him Leilani, let me prove that Bella does want me." My eyes widened with shock and I could feel the tears start to collect in my eyes. I starred at him for a moment before my eyes narrowed to a glare.

"How could you..." I whispered, hanging out to the little fragment of heart I had left. "How could you..." I repeated in complete shock. I raised a shaky hand and slapped him so hard that I felt as if my hand would fall off. Now it was his turn to look at me in shock. "You're such a jerk..." I muttered before running out. Paul tried to stop me, but I was a fast runner. Shockingly fast.

The high piled snow came as a slight shock to my bare skin and sock covered feet but I kept running. I ran as fast I could as a far as my feet would take me before I gave in. I fell beneath a tree, my tan legs sinking into the white snow. The tears were frozen to my cheeks and I had this sickening feeling in my stomach. "Why her? Why does she get everything!" I groaned, hitting the back of my head against the tree.

"You and I aren't too different, you know?"

My chocolate eyes searched for the voice through the plethora of branches before I finally spotted curly red hair in a high up branch. In mere seconds it disappeared and a woman appeared before me. With a groan I stood up, my back against the tree. There was no doubt that i could take her on, but it didn't look as if she was here to fight.

"What is it that you want with me?" I asked. We both kept our distance. However she was just on guard as I was.

"Bella took my mate away from me, like she's doing to you. Help me destroy her...by destroying Edward. Help me get her out of the picture." she whispered, extending her hand out to me.

So that is what she wanted from me. My assistance in killing Edward. The smallest smirk appeared on my lips as she thought of killing Edward, but i knew that served no purpose for me. "That would do nothing for me." I said sternly, "Jake would only see that as an opening." I then stood rather fearless and walked past her. "oh...and by the way. Jake isn't my mate."

She grabbed my arm, but before I had a chance to respond Paul came running up. He looked furious, but I shook my head and told him to keep his place. "Let's see where your loyalty lies when they find out.." She whispered in my ear, her cold breath trickling down my neck.

I spun around just in time for her to swipe at me. I blocked it with my arm, cause five deep gashes in my arm to appear and trickle blood. I gripped my arm and glared at her. "You bitch..." I muttered as blood dripped down to the white snow.

I quickly took a step back as she attempted to swipe again. She grabbed my arm, spinning me around and attempting to swipe again but I ducked and she fell over me. This crazy redhead bitch was aiming for my back.

Before I knew it we were in the middle of this full on fight. "How is that you can manage to fight me without changing into that petty little dog form of yours." she said, just as I dodged one of her attacks.

I slipped under her, and kicked her in the back as she fell down to the ground and I pounced, pinning her down. "Unlike my brothers...I have learned other ways of fighting..." I growled just as she flung me off. Paul seemed eager to jump in, but he wouldnt. He knew this was my fight.

"interesting..." she whispered, then laughed before running off. I gripped my arm and growled, banging my head against a tree. Paul rushed over to me, examining my arm.

Out of stubborn habit, I quickly snatched it away and growled. "Do not touch me…" I muttered, pushing myself off the ground and regaining my balance. I looked down at the bleeding wound and sighed, covering in up with my cold bare hand. Without a word, I began to walk away. What could I say to Paul? Earlier, had he really confessed to me, or was that just some way of getting Jake to realize the truth. I could hear Paul's steps behind me, and it only made my heart skip a beat. I suddenly stopped walking, then turned to face him. He looked shocked, and somehow hurt.

"Uh. You should-"

"Do you really like me, Paul?" I interrupted him. My eye narrowed to a determined glare as I awaited his answer. For a moment, he just stood there, but he soon nodded. Before I had the chance to respond my knees began to buckle at my body felt weak. I looked down to see the white snow beneath me beginning to turn a crimson red from my dripping blood.

"You're losing a lot of blood. You're stressing yourself! Let me carry you home!" Paul insisted. I could only nod as I let myself be carried by him and back to the house. Upon arrival, Jake was standing there completely ready to fight Paul, before he noticed my arm.

"L-Lei…" he whispered, his eyes full of concern.

I merely closed my eyes, nuzzling myself into Paul's warm chest. Paul's grip on me tightened slightly as Jake began to glare. "You should set her down, so we can tend to her wound." He muttered. Paul smirked as I buried my head into his shirt. He smelt good, like some sort of flower or something. Emily must have done his laundry.

"What's going on in here?"

Both Paul and Jake turned to see Seth standing in the doorway, looking down at the small drops of blood in the doorway. Seth's gaze then drifted up towards me as my eyes slowly fluttered open. "Seth…" I whispered, slowly removing myself from Paul as he gently set me down on the floor. I steadied my steps and then smiled at Seth. I continued to grip my arm, trying to stop the blood.

Without another word, I made my way down the haul and to the bathroom. It didn't take m long to clean myself up. The cuts looked pretty bad, but it didn't seem to be anything that serious. I looked in the mirror, gazing into my own chocolate eyes. "Jake…" I whispered, the tears beginning to collect.

"You really like him don't you."

I gasped, quickly spinning around to see Paul starring at me. "You just….you just don't understand." I said, taking a step back. In return he stepped forward, causing my back to be pressed against a wall. His lips were so close to mine. My body temperature began to rise as he lightly placed a hand on my waist, his other on my shoulder. "Paul…Jake is in the other-"

"Is that all you can think about, him?" he whispered, his eyes full of hurt. My cheeks grew hot and before I knew it his lips were placed against mine. Was he….was he kissing me. He was! Then what was this feeling that was growing in my stomach. It was hard to explain, but as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer my heart began to pound even faster. However, I could feel Paul's heart beating as well, along with his hands that began to shake. He was…nervous….

"You….You bastard…."


	6. Imprinting

There are points in your life when your world freezes. When everything comes to a complete stop and you wish nothing more than to rewind the past. Though in that instant, you also wish nothing more than to fast forward from the present.

"You Bastard! You betray me like this!" Jacob's voice boomed. Paul backed away slowly, and Leilani's eyes grew wide at how deathly Jacob looked, how angry…. "You know I need her. You know I…"

"He knows what, Jacob? That you love Bella?" she spoke up, tears beginning to collect once again.

"Leilani, you promised…" he whispered, taking a big gulp.

"Promises can be broken." She muttered, licking her lips then brushing past them both.

Just then Sam barged into the house, shirt off, and panting hard. "Is everything okay?" he asked, catching his breath. He looked over at Leilani, then the two boys that seemed to want nothing to do with each other. By this time Leilani's arm had started bleeding again, and Sam seemed more worried than ever. "The red head….." he muttered.

"Look, it's just a scratch." She whispered, attempting to cover it.

"We have to take you to the Cullens, their doctor can fix you." He said, though he seemed quite hesitant.

"WHAT!" Paul and Jacob yelled at the same time, one of the only things they were going to agree on for quite some time.

"The red head is a poisonous blood sucker, and we have no means of healing her. We don't know the first thing of healing an open wound." Sam stated when Seth stepped up. "And we cant exactly take her to a normal doctor, the minute they do an x-ray how are we supposed to explain why her bone structure is different from a normal human's or why her temperature is above average…" he spoke.

"How would we even get to them, speak to them…without going against the treaty and crossing over to their territory." Paul muttered.

Suddenly Leilani seemed hurt, upset, and down. She let her hand fall, looking down at the floor. "Bella…" she muttered, "get Bella…" Sam nodded at the idea and then over at Jacob. Jacob was the only person to ever go see Bella at her own house. What a coincidence. "Let me go…by myself." She whispered.

"You're injured! What if the redhead attacks you again, at least let me go with you!" Jacob protested.

"Won't you be too distracted by Bella to protect me, the redhead does want her more than me after all…" Leilani retorted, and Jacob instantly backed down. He knew when he had lost a fight. "If I must take someone, then I will take Seth."

"Me?" he spoke up in a quiet voice.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY BROTHER YOU-"

"I would give my life and every ounce of strength I had left to protect your brother if the need ever came, Leah. You have my word…" she whispered, looking over at the angry woman. She looked over at Sam, and he had no choice but too agree. Quickly doing a makeshift bandage for Leilani's arm, the two set off.

Time passed and as the two were walking through the wilderness, Seth realized they were about to cross over unto Vampire territory. "Hold my hand Seth, and stay close to me." She whispered, and he did as told. "Lei, we cant do this. It's against the treaty." He whispered. "There are things you will find out tonight….that you may tell no one." She responded, and they entered a clearing that revealed the Cullen's large estate. The two walked up the steps as if it were nothing and before Leilani could knock, the door swung open to reveal Alice.

"You've been hurt…" she whispered, quickly ushering them inside. Seth seemed way out of his league and completely confused, but he stood close to Leilani. Leilani gently took her shirt off, revealing the blood dripping down her side and also the long since healed bite marks on her back. Seth gasped, and she immediately realized what a mistake she had made.

"Let me explain...Seth I..."

"You're one of them!" He barked.

"No...well...yes but you have to understand!" She protested, tears collecting in her eyes.

"You betrayed the pack!" He yelled, clenching his fists.

"No Seth I would never!" She cried.

"If anything, the kid here is helping you. She's a hybrid...a true mutt." Emmett stated. "A...A what...?" Seth asked softly.

"A hybrid. I'm both wolf and vampire." Leilani explained.

"But you can only be a wolf by birth. Which means..." His eyes grew wide and he suddenly seemed extremely sad, "Lei...you were bitten?" She nodded sadly. "My parents were killed by vampires, taking my brother and I hostage as test subjects. They wanted a new...stronger breed. Half vampire, half wolf. My brother and I were the only subjects to pull through, but when we tried to run away...they found us. My brother distracted them long enough for me to get away. He said he'd come for me. He promised me..."

"Lei...Lei I'm so sorry." He whispered, gently placing his hand on her arm.

"We found her in the outskirts, took her in as her own, but naturally when she was tamed...she wanted to be with the wolves...it was her home." Edward explained.

"So you came to the pack." Seth whispered.

"Leilani is much stronger and faster than both our clan and yours." Edward whispered, as their 'father' began tending to her wound. "Figures she would leave us for the mutts though after we raised her…" he added.

"You tamed me, you did not raise me…" she barked, when Seth grabbed her undamaged arm.

"Leilani…..how long…have you been like this? I mean, how long have you…"

She gave a small smile, placing her good hand on the top of his head. She then leaned in, placing her forehead against his. "Perhaps you have asked enough questions for the night? Especially in front of the Cullens…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Leilani's hair stood on end as her nose twitched. She gave this low growling noise, her eyes blaring a bright orange-yellow color. The stench was unbearable to her and could only be described in one word…Bella… Immediately Emmett began to restrain Leilani, it being clear that she was ready to pounce at any moment. Seth stood in front of her, waving his arms to distract her.

"Get Bella out of here!" Alice yelled, and Edward immediately grabbed the love of his life and escorted her out, but not with out a fight. Bella pulled away, facing Leilani from the top of the stairs. "Why do you hate me so much! Leilani, we could actually be friends!" she exclaimed.

"You…you took my reason for existing…" Leilani muttered. "Who are you to just march into a place I could never fit into! A human! Both my pack and what was to be clan love you, but I fit in on neither side!" she yelled, tears beginning to collect in her eyes. "Not to mention, not only have you taken away the one person that can warm the cold side of my heart….but you don't even care that he's madly in love with you…."

"Leilani's body heat is rising at a substantial rate, get Bella out of here or they will both end up dying one way or the other." Carlisle instructed, and Edward forcefully whisked her away. "Leilani! Lei! Please, please calm down!" Seth pleaded, grabbing her hands, and placing him against his heart. Hybrid or not, a wolf's heart would always match the beat of their pack. "I need you…" he whispered, shutting his eyes tight. Her eyes slowly returned to normal, as she slowly looked down at him. "Please…." He begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. And in that moment…she had realized….Seth….had imprinted on her….. 


	7. Unlelash the Beast

There a many different ways a wolf can imprint just like there are many different ways humans can love. You can love a newborn child with all your heart, a sibling or family, or even in most cases…..a lover. Leilani didn't know which Seth had done, but she certainly was surprised he had done it.

The two took the main city streets to get home instead of the woods. It would give time for Leilani to explain certain things and for Seth to calm down. Naturally when a wolf in a pack has imprinted on someone, the whole pack can sense it, but since Seth hadn't been a member of the pack for too long she was hoping they wouldn't be able to tell just yet.

"I'm assuming you know…." He whispered, breaking the silence.

She looked over at him, smiled, and nodded her head. "I'm not mad, Seth it's okay." She stated.

"I know! It's just you're the first girl I've ever….you know….well…that that's happened with." He muttered, his face turning red from how bad that sounded. She giggled a bit, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Will everyone be mad at me…." He whispered.

She blinked curiously, stopped walking, and looked at him. She gave a simple smile, then pulled him in for a hug. "No one will be mad at you little bit, I just don't want you to have to put up with all the comments from the pack when we get back." She stated and she felt him chuckle a bit and then wrap his arms around her, nuzzling into her.

Leilani had yet to figure out the way Seth had imprinted, but if he truly loved her...she didn't want to be the one to hurt him. This thought brought a frown to her face, but regardless she held him tighter. "Lets get home..." She whispered, pulling away and putting her arm around him. The two continued to walk until suddenly both of their noses went hectic.

"Leilani, she's here!" Seth spoke up.

Her eyes narrowed to a glare, and her stance suddenly became so much more defensive. "Seth go-"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" He interrupted.

She sighed, just as a familiar veil of red hair landed in front of them. "Victoria..." Leilani muttered, looking at how out in the open they were. The vampire smirked, her eyes giving a vicious yet sly glint.

"I'll let the boy go..." She spoke softly, "and I'll let him go unharmed only if you take me up on my offer."

"Never." Leilani growled.

"I don't want to do this the hard way, but if you won't kill Bella by your own will, I'll just have to persuade you in other ways.."

"What other ways..." Leilani whispered, when suddenly her eyes widened. "Seth Run! To the Cullens!" She screamed and he quickly transformed and ran off on all four.

Victoria smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Trying to get help...or did you just not want him to see the beast I'm about to unleash..." She whispered as the two began to circle each other.

"You will never get what you want from me..." Leilani whispered.

"And you will never truly be loved..." She muttered and Leilani's blood began to boil. She could feel the heat rising and her heart losing blood. If she couldn't control herself...she'd combust into a creature with no morals and no boundaries, and the one thing it wanted more than anything...was to kill Bella...


	8. No heart No Soul

Seth morphed back into a human when he had reached the Cullen's house. He was out of breath, and extremely worn out. The Cullens filed outside, a worried expression on their faces. "Alice sensed you coming…" Edward announced.

"It's…..the red head. She's trying to…I don't know, but she wants Leilani to kill Bella." He pleaded as he caught his breath. "You gotta help her, please!"

"Seth, please calm down." Carlisle stated, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Emmett, track her scent, Edward you stay here with Bella and Seth…the rest of us will follow Emmett." The group nodded and the Cullens vanished leaving Seth with the couple. He glanced over nervously at the two, then his hands balled into fists. "What does the redhead want with her?" he asked, his palms beginning to sweat as he gulped. Friends or enemies, this was still a blood sucker he was left with.

"Victoria wants to unleash something…she knows nothing about. Leilani was right to send you here to warn us, or things could have gotten….out of hand." Edward explained, guiding the two into the house. He sat with Bella one of the couches while Seth sat on the other.

"Wh-What do you mean out of hand…." Bella asked in a soft voice.

Edward smirked, shaking his head. "So you're interested too?" he said, then gave a small smile. "I have seen Leilani do such a thing once in my lifetime and I would never wish it upon anyone else. She….changes…into this beast I believe no one can change. Her power is breathtaking, not even my brothers and I could stop her.

"What caused this transformation last time?" she whispered, holding Edward's hand.

"Me…." He whispered, then licked his lips. "I was in the midst of depression, I didn't eat, didn't hunt, and wouldn't feed. It was then when I met her….when Carlisle brought her home. Just upon eye contact, seeing those blood red eyes….I felt connected to her."

"You loved her?" Seth asked.

"More or less, yes." He answered, and Bella's grip on his hand went loose. Edward gave her the smallest smile then continued his story. "I kept my distance from her, watching her as she grew mentally. She was….remarkable…"

"If you loved her so much, why didn't you just-."

"It was one day when she came up to me, outside." Edward interrupted Bella. "She approached me, her scent overwhelming me. She looked me up and down then asked 'Carlisle doesn't seem to understand how dangerous I am but you seem to, isn't that why you stay away from me?' and I told her no it was because I loved her." He sighed, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile. "It's the most beautiful thing to watch blood red eyes transform right in front of you, and that was my first time ever witnessing it."

"What happened to you guys?" Bella asked, now seeming slightly more interested.

"When she first stated she wanted to be with the wolves, I couldn't allow it. I said if she left, I'd kill her pack myself." Edward whispered then chuckled to himself, "worst decision of my life. Her eyes changed back so quick, and all that blood red anger was directed towards me. She became this monster. No heart, no pulse, but no mind either…"

"What's going to happen if she changes again..." Seth whispered.

"Who knows. She may be stronger...weaker. We have no way of determining how her abilities change over time. She's unlike anything we vampires have ever known." He explained.

It was then when Bella noticed the uncertain expression on Seth's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He bit his lip and looked up at the two. "It's just...what will you do with her if you can't get her to change back?" He asked. Edward sighed deeply, hoping that question wasn't going to come up. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

It took all of an hour for the group to come back, Emmett carrying Leilani in her arms. She appeared limp and lifeless, and immediately Seth thought the worst. Then suddenly, her eyes slowly fluttered open but only to reveal her blood colored eyes. "No...she hasn't changed back." He whispered.

"Oh she's fine. She's just...calming down." Carlisle explained as Emmett set her on one of the couches by the fire. Seth walked over, sitting on the floor next to her. When he touched her hand, she was ice cold. "Seth please...don't be afraid of me." She whispered in a weak voice. He shook his head, giving her one of his classic grins. "Never!" He stated and she smiled in return, her eyes slowly closing once again.

"She'll need her rest to gain composure before she returns to your reservation." Edward explained, patting Seth on the back.

"I'm not leaving her." He whispered.

"That wolf cannot stay here." Rosalie muttered.

"I'm not leaving her!" Seth repeated more stubbornly. Edward gave a small smile taking his family away, explaining that wolf's went through this thing called 'imprinting'. Seth didn't seem to care, he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

In the middle of the night, Seth had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch. Leilani had shifted, laying her head in his lap. Suddenly, a certain sensation woke him up. He opened his eyes, tiredly looking down at Leilani. He felt it again, and his vision focused. It was her heartbeat. She was breathing! "Leilani..." He whispered, gently nudging her. Her eyelids tightened, and he gulped not sure if he wanted to see the color of her eyes when she opened them. "Leilani..." He whispered once more. She shifted, her chest rising up and down to reveal she was indeed breathing. Then...her eyes slowly opened to reveal their normal chocolatey color. Seth was so happy that a lone tear fell. "You're okay..." She whispered, giving a small smile. "Me? I'm the one that should be worried about you." He whispered back. She slowly sat up, then looked around the room.

"Edward..." She whispered.

Out of the shadows, Edward slowly walked out with his hands in the pockets of his pants. "How did you know he was there?" Seth asked. "Vampires never sleep..." She whispered back, her eyes narrowing to a glare as she slowly stood.

"Leilani listen to me-"

"What more do you have to say to me, Edward?" She muttered, stepping forward, "how many more ways could you possibly hurt me?"

"I never meant harm-"

"But you caused it...so why don't you leave me be, and run to your precious Bella." She mumbled through gritted teeth, then grabbed Seth's hand. "Let's go Seth..." He stood almost instantly, blocking the two from causing any harm to one another.

"Edward...is-...Leilani you're awake."

The group looked up to see Bella standing at the foot of the staircase. "Everywhere I go..." Leilani muttered, her eyes starting to fog up, "I can't do this..." She whispered, then stormed out of the house, transforming and running off.

Seth looked up at Bella, "I really think you're nice Bella, but please could you try your best to stay away from Leilani." He said. She bit her lip, glanced at Edward, sighed, then nodded. Seth thanked her, then headed out.


	9. Control

Weeks had passed and Leilani grew immensely ill. She was bed bound and her body was weak.

"Jake she's dying!" Seth yelled, "You have to call the Cullens!"

"There is nothing they can do for her that we can't!" Jacob yelled.

"She needs blood!" Seth protested and the whole room grew quiet. He realized all attention was on him and everyone was looking quite suspicious. "She's running out of blood. We can't take her to the hospital and the Cullen's are the only ones that we know that can hook her up to an IV." He was relieved as everyone seemed to think over his words, glad that he could come up with something to cover up his little slip of the tongue. The group left the room, leaving Seth alone with her. He sighed, morphing, and sitting next to her bed. He nudged her hand with his nose, and her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal their deep rich red color. He whimpered, then gently licked her cheek.

"Seth...thank you..." She whispered.

Thunder was heard in the distance and her eyes glanced over at the window as rain began to hit the glass. She seemed to give off this low growling noise as her nose twitched. Fangs emitted from her gums, and her eyes seemed to glow. Seth whimpered some more, nudging her to get her attention. "Seth...I...I gotta hunt..." She whispered, tossing the blanket off of her. She crouched down, her nostrils flaring as she licked her lips. Just when she was about to vanish, he transformed back and pinned her down to the bed. "Lei! No!" He demanded, "If its that bad! Drink my blood!"

"N-No I'll kill you." She muttered through gritted teeth, trying to resist his scent. The more she tried to struggle to get away, the more she found herself becoming intoxicated by his scent. "Seth...Seth please! I just don't want to hurt you!" She begged, her gaze catching his.

He sat still at her gaze, his cheeks growing flushed. "Just wait for the Cullen's. They'll do something for you. Because if I let you out there to hunt and you kill a human...not only will the pack find out about your...other side...but they'll have to kill you too." He whispered, their lips dangerously close. "I can't let anything happen to you..."

"Doctor coming through."

The two looked over to see Carlisle smirking, bringing something from his bag. "No! Wait! It isn't what it looks like! I was trying to keep her from hunting!" Seth panicked. Carlisle froze, slowly looking back at the two.

"You mean...Leilani, you weren't the one that killed the hikers?And the others by the docks." He whispered, his eyes wide.

"I haven't left this room..." She grumbled.

"But...we assumed...that...you..." He paused, "We thought you were the only one with such speed and strength to take down so many in hunger..."

"Newborns..."Leilani whispered, then gazed over at Carlisle, "Newborns could, right?"

"Whoa newborn what? You mean like baby vampires?" Seth asked, his hands balling into fists.

"Not exactly. Newborns are freshly turned and untamed vampires...they're stronger than us." Carlisle explained.

"Not stronger than me..." Leilani muttered.

Carlisle laughed then ruffled her hair, "well right now they are, come in drink up." He stated handing her a cantine. She instantly brought it to her lips and Carlisle stepped in front of Seth. The more she drank, the more color would return to her cheeks. "There's no telling how much blood she needed, and if she doesn't get enough...she gets a bit...testy..." He whispered, putting his hand on something in his pocket. She got closer and closer to gulping down the last bit of blood when suddenly her eyes grew pitch black and she gave off the most demonic growl Seth had ever heard. "Easy girl..."Carlisle whispered, inching forwards with a syringe under his sleeve.

"What's that going to do?" Seth asked, gritting his teeth.

"It's only a sedative. It'll calm her down...if not then...well I don't think you want to see what she turns into." Carlisle stated, barring his fangs. She did the same, though hers seemed much more deadly. Seth took a single step back, not sure if she would hurt him or not. Even if she did, he could never find it in his heart to blame her. "Easy sweetheart." He whispered, stepping forward. She hissed,, and in the flash of a second Carlisle had pinned her down and stuck the needle in her arm. She knocked him into the nearest wall, hissing and ripping the needle from her arm. By that time, it had started to kick in. Her eyelids fell low and she collapsed back in bed. Her breathing slowly went back to normal, and Seth approached her. He gently crawled into the bed, laying her straight and pulling the covers over her. As he did, she reached out and gently grabbed his hand. He stood completely still, a smile creeping upon his Ty t

"You really see past the beast, don't you?" Carlisle whispered, fixing his jacket.

Seth looked up at him and nodded. "I just want to be there for her no matter what...I want her to know I love her for who she is, and that I always have..." He whispered, laying down next to the girl and letting her lay her head on his chest.

"Very well...please take care of her." Carlisle whispered, "she's my little girl..."

"I want to...but she only wants...well not me." Seth stated with a sigh, gently stroking her hair from her face, "regardless I can think of only her..."

"Give her time. She'll come around you. I promise." The vampire stated with a wink, then left the room. Jacob came in seconds after, gently placing her hand on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks buddy. You can leave now. I'll watch her." He stated, getting prepared to lay down on her bed. Seth emitted a low growl, and glared at Jacob. The older wolf noticed this and backed away just a bit in shock. "Whoa buddy I know you're new and all...but I'm the only one here that can comfort her." Jacob stated.

"Jake...just go...please...I'm really weak." Leilani's voice piped up. The two looked over at the girl to see her wincing and gripping on to the fabric of Seth's shirt.

"But-"

"Go!" She yelled, her eyes snapping open, to reveal their blood red color.

"Lei-...your..."

Seth quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Jake she can explain!" He pleaded.

"They changed you! You're a blood sucker now! What the hell!" He yelled.

Leilani slowly pushed away Seth, sitting up with perfect posture. "Look into my eyes...Jake..." She whispered, reaching out her hand. He seemed fixed, slowly becoming less angry. He stepped forward, gently taking her hand and starring into her eyes intently.

"Lei...Lei what are you doing?" Seth whispered.

She ignored him, focusing on Jake. "Everything was a dream Jacob. Everything you saw was a dream. Believe me..." She whispered, as he slowly nodded.

"Did you just...hypnotize him?" Seth whispered, slowly standing up to eve his hand in front of. Jacob's face. She nodded, her eyes closing as she fell back in the bed. "Lei! Are you alright!" Seth exclaimed, rushing over to her. She caught her breath, looking over at him.

"My powers are deadly...Seth. Even when I'm in control. Don't you understand...you shouldn't love me..." She whispered.

"But I do..." He whispered, "just as Edward did...as Well as The rest of their clan and the rest of our pack. People love you Leilani...you should let them in."


End file.
